Percy Jackson Hilarious One-Shots
by Annabeth AOE
Summary: A few hilarious Percy Jackson one-shots.
1. Truth or Dare

When Thalia yelled Truth or dare, I knew we were in for a fun night.

"Truth or dare, Percy?" Nico said. Now, the fun starts.

"Truth.", I answered a little too nonchalantly.

"Do you like ... hot dogs?" Well, that was unexpected. Wait, why is he asking me that!

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Ummmmm... Yes?"

"Hmmmmm... Interesting." He flashed a weird creepy grin thing and continued pacing.

"Truth or dare, Annabeth?" Nico said again.

"Um, dare, I mean, truth!" Annabeth said. I can't believe it! I finally witnessed the day Annabeth was tongue tied. I snorted and Annabeth glared at me. The glare wasn't something like _'I know! It's true!'_ The glare said,_' Keep that up, buddy and you won't see tomorrow.'_ I immediately shut up.

"Do you like ... hot dogs?" Nico said.

"Again?"

"Again."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Ummmmm... No?"

"Hmmmmm... Interesting." He flashed the weird creepy grin thing again and continued pacing.

"Hey, Nico, you got two turns! Not fair!" Thalia yelled.

"Cool down. You can take my turn." Annabeth said. I snorted again. The great Annabeth Chase was telling someone to cool down?! She glared at me again. _'Continue that, buddy, and really will kill you._' I shut up.

"Nico, I dare you to tell me your deepest, darkest secret." Thalia said.

Nico gulped and answered," I never ate a hot dog?!"

Annabeth yelped," Seriously?"

Nico sighed and replied," Seriously."

I flashed Nico's weird creepy grin thing. "Hmmmmm... Interesting."


	2. The AudioVisual

The AudioVisual is the thing that made Percy's day go bad. It wasn't the dumb hairbrush or even the lack of attention, it was the AudioVisual.

Percy was just lazing around Half-Blood Hill when I heard me.

"Hey, Percy! Hear this AudioVisual!"

"What in Hades's name is an AudioVisual?"

"It is a combination of audio and vision, pretty much like a movie. Anyway, just hear!" I thrust a small envelope in his hands. It was blank except for a big box in the middle.

"Look through the box." Percy did and this is what we saw- a pink room with a pink bed with pink pillows and pink bed sheets and a pink make up place. On the bed was a beautiful woman. I can't explain what she looked like because her looks kept changing. I knew immediately who she was- Aphrodite. Next to her was a woman with dark hair and stormy gray eyes. I was looking at Athena.

"Hi, dearies! As you can see, I am perfectly NOT contended. Perfectly not! My favourite tool has been lost! Can you guess what it is? ", Aphrodite said.

"Ummmmm... a hairbrush?" I tried. It seemed correct; I wasn't willing to make a mistake in front of my mom.

"Correct. Now need you to find it."

"Hey, Mom! Did you check the room yet?" I said.

"Annabeth, I told her to. But, as you know, she is Aphrodite. She is entirely convinced she needs you demigods for help."

"Aphrodite, can you look under your bed?" I asked.

"Sure thing, dearie!" She looked under her bed and shocker- there was a pink hairbrush! Wow great! Note the sarcasm.

"So, did you need my help?"

"Of course not! I needed an excuse to use the AudioVisual!"

"Why, you little..." My mom started to scold her. The connection broke ad the paper dissolved. I turned to Percy. He was staring into space.

"PERCY!"

"What- how- who- why-"I cut him off in the middle.

"Did you even HEAR or SEE the AudioVisual? The one Athena and Aphrodite sent us? The one about the hairbrush?"

"Two questions. What in Hades's name is an AudioVisual? And, why does Athena have to send it? Couldn't have been Poseidon or someone much cooler than her?"

"Come." I said, dragging him by the ear." You and I have a lot to talk about."


	3. The Copycat and her Necklace

Zeus was relaxing only to be disturbed by couple of screams.

"Give it back Apollo!"

"Not until you say that you are Arty, Apollo's baby sister."

"Never!"

"Then you will never get it back!"

"Give the necklace. You know that Leto gave one to both of us. It has sentimental value."

"You'd better watch out. You'd better not cry. You'd better shut up. And I'm telling you why. Artemis is out for revenge!"

"I don't think teasing her will help her submit to you." Ares mused.

"Okay." Artemis said.

Zeus looked on in surprise. Was Artemis actually admitting defeat? She muttered something so softly that not even Apollo could hear.

"Ehh? Can't hear you!" Leave it Apollo to rub it in.

"I AM ARTY, APOLLO'S BABY SISTER! NOW GIVE THE DAMN NECKLACE!"

"Sheesh, okay." he said pouring it into her hand," You act like Aphrodite when you lose it."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"What is so bad in acting like me?" Leave it to Aphrodite to have her priorities straight.

"You like make up and accessories." Artemis repied.

"Like necklaces." Apollo added.

"Shut up."

There suddenly was a clang from the front of the room. Everyone looked up to see Hephaestus recording the entire exchange.

"Hephaestus..." Aphrodite said.

"Yes?"

"I am going to kill you!" Artemis and Apollo roared.

"You can't kill me, I'm a god!" Talk about cheeky.

"Good point..." Artemis said," Apollo, guess what is in my hand?"

"Ooooh, let me try! I love guessing games!" Aphrodite said," A hairclip? A barrette? A fork?"

"It is your necklace! The one mommy Leto gave itsy witsy baby Apollo."

"Arty, sis, give it back. Please, please, PLEASE!"

"Not until you say that you are Apollo, the great Artemis's baby brother."

"Copycat!"


End file.
